


Be My Shelter

by deirdre_aithne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Divorce, Eventual Romance, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Getting Together, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2020-02-04 17:09:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 3,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18608896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deirdre_aithne/pseuds/deirdre_aithne
Summary: Severus and Harry have developed a friendship of sorts since the war. So, of course, when Harry finds out his wife is leaving him, he winds up at Severus's door.This is a collection of drabble series set in the same universe.





	1. Shelter in a Storm

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I do not own or claim to own any characters, settings, locations, etc. from Harry Potter. All borrowed aspects of the above fandom are used purely for entertainment in a fanwork, and will be returned to their proper fandom and owners scratch, dent, and injury-free.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Word Count:** 100x3  
>  **Prompt(s):** snarry100 - Shelter  
>  **Summary:** There is no better shelter in times of heartache than the company of a friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** I do not own or claim to own any characters, settings, locations, etc. from Harry Potter. All borrowed aspects of the above fandom are used purely for entertainment in a fanwork, and will be returned to their proper fandom and owners scratch, dent, and injury-free.  
>  **Author's Notes:** Not beta'd, all mistakes are my own.

"Can I come in?"

Severus frowned at the rain-soaked man on his doorstep, apparently too busy staring at his own feet to notice that he was rapidly getting drenched in the downpour. Why he hadn't thought to shelter beneath an umbrella charm was a mystery. Suppressing a sigh, Severus stepped to the side and held the door open, gesturing Potter inside with an impatient flourish.

"We can talk once you're dry."

Potter's gaze flicked up to meet his own, only long enough for Severus to see the tears in his eyes before he lowered his head again and stepped inside.

* * *

It wasn't the first time Potter had taken shelter in his home, and Severus was quite certain it wouldn't be last. He'd long ago accepted it as an unavoidable consequence of the strange acquaintanceship they had developed after the war. Usually, however, the visits were under better circumstances.

"What happened?" Severus asked at last, handing Potter a steaming cup of tea. He'd allowed Potter a measure of privacy while he'd tended the kettle, and though he looked a good deal warmer now that he was dry, there was still an obvious threat of tears in his eyes.

"Ginny left me."

* * *

Potter's shoulders slumped. He looked strangely small like that, huddled beneath a threadbare quilt and clutching his cup of tea as though it were a lifeline. With a sigh, Severus drew his wand and summoned a bottle of whiskey and two glasses from the kitchen.

"You're welcome to shelter here for the evening, if you would like," he offered a moment later, setting one glass on the table in front of Potter.

There was a moment of silence, as Potter's gaze flicked to his face, before the tension in his posture eased slightly with a ragged sigh.

" _Thank you_ , Severus."


	2. Jynx

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Word Count:** 100x3  
>  **Prompt(s):** snarry100 - Beast  
>  **Summary:** Harry gets a beast. Severus... approves?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** I do not own or claim to own any characters, settings, locations, etc. from Harry Potter. All borrowed aspects of the above fandom are used purely for entertainment in a fanwork, and will be returned to their proper fandom and owners scratch, dent, and injury-free.  
>  **Author's Notes:** Not beta'd, all remaining mistakes are my own.

"Severus!"

Glancing over his shoulder, Severus spotted Potter weaving his way carefully through the crowded street towards him, waving one hand over his head to capture his attention. With a sigh, he stopped to wait for him. Potter would likely chase him the length of Diagon otherwise, he was certain.

"Potter," Severus greeted, once the other man was close enough. He looked better than he had in days, which was a promising sign. The news of his imminent divorce had hit him hard.

Potter flashed a grin, just a moment before the beast tethered to his arm lunged at Severus.

* * *

"Jynx, down!" Potter cried, tugging ineffectively at the lead attached to the beast's collar. "Bad boy, get _down_!"

Severus scowled as the panting thing continued to jump and paw at him, its tail wagging in excitement. It finally stopped after another tug from the lead, setting all four paws on the cobblestones and looking to Potter while Severus reached down to wipe at the dusty prints left behind on his robes. The moment he finished, however, the little beast let out a yip and made another lunge.

Looking to Potter, Severus arched an eyebrow. "I see you bought a crup."

* * *

Potter's cheeks flushed. "I'd wanted one for ages, but Gin always said no." He shrugged, casting a helpless glance at the crup still attempting to regain Severus' attention. "Seems I still have to teach him not to maul my friends, though," he added, with a quirk of his lips.

With a put-upon sigh, Severus finally reached down and allowed the crup to sniff his hand. Immediately its tail seemed to wag faster, and there was another excited yip as Severus began to scratch Jynx behind his ears.

"Well, as far as beasts go, I suppose you could have done worse."


	3. Popular News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Word Count:** 100x3  
>  **Prompt(s):** snarry100 - Popular  
>  **Summary:** Harry's divorce is popular news these days, and he's not terribly happy about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** I do not own or claim to own any characters, settings, locations, etc. from Harry Potter. All borrowed aspects of the above fandom are used purely for entertainment in a fanwork, and will be returned to their proper fandom and owners scratch, dent, and injury-free.  
>  **Author's Notes:** Not beta'd, so all mistakes are entirely my own.

"You've been especially popular in the papers lately, I've noticed."

Potter groaned and slumped against the back of the sofa. "Don't remind me. I had to cancel my Prophet subscription, you know."

Severus hummed, contemplating his drink. "I can only imagine how unpleasant it is, to see the news and speculation each morning." He glanced over at Potter, who nodded, now too busy toying with the glass in his hands to look at him. "Have you considered putting the rumours to rest with an interview?"

The glass slipped from Potter's hands and shattered on the floor.

"Are you bloody mental?"

* * *

Severus waited until Potter finished cleaning up the mess, leaning across the low table between them to refill his newly repaired glass. "Miss Lovegood now owns The Quibbler, does she not?"

"Luna? Yeah, she does..." Potter's brow furrowed as he stared into his whisky. "Even if she would publish it, I'm not sure it would be the best choice. If I gave an interview alone, it might just add fuel to the fire at the Prophet."

"Perhaps," Severus conceded. "But it seems to me that your estranged wife is less than popular with the media these days, considering the circumstances."

* * *

Potter looked startled. "Are you suggesting I ask Gin to do a joint interview about our divorce? Do you realize how mad that sounds?"

Severus shrugged. "Given your celebrity, the both of you will continue to be a popular source for rumour if you do not lay the speculation to rest somehow."

"I know." Potter sighed and dropped his head into his hands. "Merlin, I know, and I hate it. I shouldn't have to tell them anything at all – it's none of their business."

"No," Severus agreed. "But at least this way, you may share on your own terms."


	4. Strategic Retreat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Word Count:** 100x3  
>  **Prompt(s):** snarry100 - Strategy  
>  **Summary:** Retreat _can_ be the best strategy, but not this time. Whether Harry wants to face it or not, Severus is ready to drive that point home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** I do not own or claim to own any characters, settings, locations, etc. from Harry Potter. All borrowed aspects of the above fandom are used purely for entertainment in a fanwork, and will be returned to their proper fandom and owners scratch, dent, and injury-free.  
>  **Author's Notes:** Not beta'd, so all mistakes are entirely my own.

"I do hope you realize that this strategy of yours is a terrible one."

Potter barely spared him a glance, his face lifting just long enough for Severus to see the dark smudges beneath his eyes before he'd once again bowed his head over his desk. "Don't know what you're talking about," Potter mumbled, shuffling through a stack of papers.

"You're hiding."

"No, I'm _working_ ," Potter retorted, as though Severus was being especially simple.

Severus made a derisive sound. "Of course, my mistake. Surely the great _Harry Potter_ , Boy Who Lived-

"Severus, don't."

"-Savior of the Wizarding World-"

" _Stop it!_ "

* * *

A crackle of magic filled the small office, fizzling into nothing as Potter slowly brought himself back under control.

"Do you think I'm not miserable enough as it is? With the Prophet still circling me like a bunch of vultures at every turn? Or Ron torn six ways from Sunday because he's not sure if he's supposed to take sides with his best mate or his bloody sister?"

Potter took a ragged breath and placed his head in his hands. "So, yes, Severus, I'm hiding. And maybe I shouldn't be, but it's the best coping strategy I've got, right now."

* * *

Severus allowed Potter a moment with his misery, before clapping Potter on the shoulder. "Get up. I'm buying you a drink, and you are going to tell me all of your woes."

Finally, Potter raised his head, fixing him with a doubtful look. "What's your strategy here? You don't go out for drinks. And you _hate_ listening to people whinge. I'd say me most of all."

"Yes," Severus agreed, the corner of his mouth quirking up slightly. "But if there is anything I have learned since you shoved your way into my life, it is that a friend listens regardless."


	5. Overwhelming Amounts of Freedom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Word Count:** 100x3  
>  **Prompt(s):** snarry100 - Independence  
>  **Summary:** Harry struggles with his new independence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** I do not own or claim to own any characters, settings, locations, etc. from Harry Potter. All borrowed aspects of the above fandom are used purely for entertainment in a fanwork, and will be returned to their proper fandom and owners scratch, dent, and injury-free.  
>  **Author's Notes:** Not beta'd, so all mistakes are entirely my own. This... could be a loose interpretation of the prompt, but hey, I'm not one to look at a muse and tell it to go away for another time, so here we go anyway!

"I should think, by now, you would be beginning to celebrate your independence." Severus took a sip of his drink, watching Potter over the rim of his glass. "You certainly bought that crup quick enough – I'll admit I was concerned you were attempting to cope by distraction."

Potter groaned quietly. "I am... or was... I don't know, any more." With a sigh, he reached up to rake a hand through his hair. "Gin and I weren't exactly mad in love with each other, the past few years, it isn't as though I can't see _why_ it came to this."

* * *

"But you still didn't expect it."

Potter shook his head. "I thought we were both still happy, it was just past the 'honeymoon' stage everyone talks about. Now that she's gone, I just...I've spent so little of my life being completely independent that I'm not sure what to do with myself, these days."

"I'd say you managed well enough during the war," Severus offered, and Potter laughed.

"If you think I wasn't relying on Hermione and Ron to keep my sorry arse alive, you're wrong. I would have made a show of trying, alone, but I couldn't have done it."

* * *

"That was different, anyhow," Potter continued as he sat up. "I went from the Dursleys, to being a pawn for Dumbledore and Voldemort to fight over. Then the Ministry kindly took over that post, until Kingsley became Minister. And by then, Ginny and I were getting married. There's _always_ been someone else helping pull the strings."

Severus hummed quietly, considering his drink. "Perhaps you ought to focus on your new-found independence for a while, then – it may do you some good."

"And do what," Potter retorted. "Sit alone at home and 'find myself'?"

Severus smirked. "Or take a vacation."


	6. Strange Choices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Word Count:** 100x3  
>  **Prompt(s):** snarry100 - Strange  
>  **Summary:** Harry may be making some strange choices, or maybe just the right ones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** I do not own or claim to own any characters, settings, locations, etc. from Harry Potter. All borrowed aspects of the above fandom are used purely for entertainment in a fanwork, and will be returned to their proper fandom and owners scratch, dent, and injury-free.  
>  **Author's Notes:** Not beta'd, so all mistakes are entirely my own. I apologize for any strange word choices or syntax that I may have missed in this one. Everything was written with the use of Dragon, since I had wrist surgery last Friday and cannot type. Hopefully I caught all of the weirdness already.

"What if you come with me?"

Severus hesitated, eyeing Potter across the table. "You would not think that strange? An impromptu vacation with your former professor?"

Potter shrugged. "I was thinking more of a much needed getaway with a friend. It'd be fun. And I know perfectly well you haven't taken a vacation in years, you can't tell me you don't deserve a break."

"I hardly think that's the point. _You_ are the one in need of an escape, I-"

" _You_ are the only friend I have who wouldn't spend the entire time hounding me about 'how I'm holding up'."

* * *

"You don't think it's a little… Inappropriate?"

Severus paused on the hearth and set his bag at his feet. He had allowed Potter to convince him this trip was a good idea, but it seemed Granger had arrived in time to voice her own opinion.

"I mean, a surprise getaway with a man twice your age, while you're in the midst of a divorce? It's all a bit strange, don't you think?"

There was a scuffle of footsteps as Potter and Granger approached the hall, followed by a dull thud as Potter set his bag on the floor. "No, actually."

* * *

"We're just friends. And even if there was something more, Severus wouldn't be interested, and I'm in no place to get into anything right now, anyhow."

Severus arched a brow, filing the comment away for later consideration.

"What I find strange is the fact my best friend doesn't trust me to make my own decisions."

"Harry-"

"I know you worry. But I need some time. And he's good company."

With that, Severus kicked his bag and cleared his throat, making a show of dusting off his robes when Potter appeared in the doorway. "I apologize if I am running late…"


	7. Debates & Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Word Count:** 100x3  
>  **Prompt(s):** snarry100 - Debate  
>  **Summary:** Harry's not too interested in debating things, for the most part, but a revelation or two isn't out of the question.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** I do not own or claim to own any characters, settings, locations, etc. from Harry Potter. All borrowed aspects of the above fandom are used purely for entertainment in a fanwork, and will be returned to their proper fandom and owners scratch, dent, and injury-free.  
>  **Author's Notes:** Not beta'd, so all mistakes are entirely my own.

"So, how much did you overhear?" Potter asked once their feet were firmly on the ground once more. Their Portkey had brought them to a rocky outcropping, the sound of waves crashing against the cliffside below and the smell of sea water immediately enveloping them.

Severus took a moment to gain his bearings, before heading towards the trail that lead down towards the beach below. "Enough," he answered at last.

"She's wrong, you know. About this being… weird."

"That is a matter of debate," Severus replied, then paused when Potter’s hand came to rest on his arm.

"Not to me."

* * *

"And what of the implication that you have an interest in me?" Severus asked with an arched brow. He had intended to leave the matter be, at least for the time being, but found it difficult not to ask with Potter looking up at him in earnest.

"Well, there's no debate there," Potter admitted, his expression turning sheepish as he withdrew his hand. "I'm bisexual, you know. The Prophet still hasn’t got that story, thankfully, but it's not a new revelation or anything. It's just…not usually relevant, so I don't really talk about it."

Severus eyed him uncertainly. "And me?"

* * *

Potter shrugged. "Do we really have to talk about it? It isn't why I asked you to come with me, if that's what you're worried about."

Severus relented with a sigh. "You are hardly manipulative enough to have asked me here as a ruse, I am well aware. I only have to wonder why you would take interested in a miserable old man, is all."

"You're much more than a 'miserable old man', Severus."

"That is debatable."

"Well, maybe we can. Debate it, I mean."

Severus paused to look at Potter again for a long moment. "Perhaps… When you’re ready."


	8. Botched Reservations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Word Count:** 100x3  
>  **Prompt(s):** snarry100 - Action  
>  **Summary:** What are Harry and Severus to do when the resort messes up their reservation?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** I do not own or claim to own any characters, settings, locations, etc. from Harry Potter. All borrowed aspects of the above fandom are used purely for entertainment in a fanwork, and will be returned to their proper fandom and owners scratch, dent, and injury-free.  
>  **Author's Notes:** Not beta'd, so all mistakes are entirely my own.

"At least it's a larger room?" Potter offered as they stepped off the elevator. Severus, yet again, only made a noise in response. He'd been doing that since they'd stepped away from the front desk and Potter had begun trying to paint their predicament in a positive light. Not that it was Potter's fault, of course. The blame was entirely on the staff at the front desk, who refused to take any action to rectify their own mistake in booking the reservation.

Finally, Potter seemed to see the futility in further attempts and fell silent as they reached their room.

* * *

"A larger room, with a single bed," Severus growled after opening the door and taking a moment to assess the space. They had requested one of the smaller, connected suites, which would have allowed them each their own room, and a small sitting room to share. Instead, they had been given… _this_.

"Well, at least neither of us was planning on getting any action while we were here, right?" Potter asked and laughed, the sound of it awkward and strained, even before Severus turned a scowl on him.

"Heh…" Potter trailed off with a cough and looked away.

* * *

"All right, so it's not ideal,” Potter conceded, “But there's not much we can really do about it now, is there?"

Severus was silent for a moment as he considered the room carefully. It _was_ larger than their original suite would have been, though the increase of space certainly didn't make up for the lack of privacy. Still, with the right… modifications...

Finally, Severus smirked, drawing his wand from the pocket of his robes.

"Since the resort does not deem it necessary to rectify their mistake, I suggest that we take action ourselves to do so for them."


	9. Great Effort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Word Count:** 100x3  
>  **Prompt(s):** snarry100 - Effort  
>  **Summary:** "I disagree. I take great efforts to be correct at all times."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** I do not own or claim to own any characters, settings, locations, etc. from Harry Potter. All borrowed aspects of the above fandom are used purely for entertainment in a fanwork, and will be returned to their proper fandom and owners scratch, dent, and injury-free.  
>  **Author's Notes:** This one was a little late, as I'm still struggling with post-surgery pains and was trying to type rather than use my dictation program. It... was not pleasant. Not beta'd, so all mistakes are entirely my own.

"You are a terrible influence on me."

Severus arched a brow as he leaned over to top up Potter's glass. "How is that?"

" _This_ , for a start," Potter said, making a sweeping gesture at their rearranged suite.

Smirking, Severus returned the bottle of firewhisky to the coffee table. "I do not recall expending much effort in convincing you to do it, surely not _all_ of the blame rests with me."

At that, Potter let out a snort of laughter and fell back against the opposing arm of the sofa. "Yes, well, I've learned better than to argue when you're right."

* * *

"Strange that you argue with me at all, then."

Potter nearly choked on his drink, sputtering through his laughter and shooting Severus a glare once he recovered. "You're not right nearly as often as you think you are."

"I disagree. I take great efforts to be correct at all times," Severus countered, smirking into his glass. When Potter did not respond, however, he glanced over to find the other man simply watching him. "What?"

"Nothing," Potter said, shaking his head. He took a sip of his drink and forced a smile, the odd expression he'd born slipping away behind it.

* * *

Severus hesitated, watching as Potter shifted as though suddenly uncomfortable.

"What are our plans for the evening, then? Just this is fine, if that's what you'd like to do. We could order room service for dinner."

Potter's face was turned away as he spoke, his fingers drumming restlessly on the sides of his glass. He seemed to be making every effort to avoid meeting Severus's gaze any longer. When Severus didn't respond after a moment, he continued.

"Unless you didn't want to eat together. That's alright, too. We don't have to if-"

Severus laid a hand on Potter's arm.

"Harry..."


	10. Taking Chances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Word Count:** 100x3  
>  **Prompt(s):** snarry100 - Chance  
>  **Summary:** Taking chances has never been Severus's strong suit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** I do not own or claim to own any characters, settings, locations, etc. from Harry Potter. All borrowed aspects of the above fandom are used purely for entertainment in a fanwork, and will be returned to their proper fandom and owners scratch, dent, and injury-free.  
>  **Author's Notes:** Not beta'd, so all mistakes are entirely my own.

"Is this how it is, then?" Harry asked as he slid onto the stool beside Severus.

An instant after he had touched Harry's arm, Severus had withdrawn. The touch may not have crossed a line, exactly, but it had opened a door that Severus wasn't convinced either of them was ready to go through. And rather than face the matter, he had retreated to the safety of the resort bar.

"What do you expect me to do?"

"Stick around for more than a second, for a start," Harry said mildly. "You didn't even give me a chance to say anything."

* * *

"There was nothing for you to say. You were quite clear with Miss Granger that you are not ready for anything to happen, and I have no intention of pressuring you."

Harry sighed. "You're not pressuring me. It's just that _I don't know_ what I'm ready for right now. I feel like I'm fine and ready to move forward. But then, I can't help but worry about everything I'm still dealing with, and how there's a chance it'll ruin everything if I don't wait at least until the divorce is finalized. I don't want to risk rushing it... that's all."

* * *

"If you are expecting me to argue the merits of 'taking risks', you will be sorely disappointed."

Harry huffed a laugh at that and shook his head. "I know..." He trailed off for a moment, shaking his head once more as he stood. "Just wanted you to know where my head is at, I suppose."

"To what end?" Severus asked, frowning when Harry shrugged.

"Now it's in your hands instead of mine," he said. "You know what the press has been like. What my friends will be like. Do we take the chance and see where we fall, or not?"


	11. Commitments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Word Count:** 100x3  
>  **Prompt(s):** snarry100 - Commitment  
>  **Summary:** Severus and Harry take a step closer together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** I do not own or claim to own any characters, settings, locations, etc. from Harry Potter. All borrowed aspects of the above fandom are used purely for entertainment in a fanwork, and will be returned to their proper fandom and owners scratch, dent, and injury-free.  
>  **Author's Notes:** This one took a while to get to, primarily because surgery recovery took a severe backslide. But new treatment seems to have me in a really good place, so now I'm back to it. Might take another minor delay due to NaNo, but I'm going to try to squeeze the next pieces in despite having other projects to focus on for the next month. Not beta'd, so all mistakes are entirely my own.

Harry looked up from a book when Severus returned to their room at last. He'd remained down at the bar for the better part of an hour, nursing a half-empty glass until he'd ultimately been run off by the increasing number of couples flocking to the surrounding tables.

A walk near the water had done just as little to clear his mind, and he had finally made his way back to the shared room, no closer to an answer than he'd been when Harry had left him at the bar.

"Have you eaten yet?"

"Are you looking for a commitment?"

* * *

The silence had stretched a moment too long for either of them, and they had spoken in unison. But Harry had said the matter was now in his hands, and it would remain there indefinitely if Severus did not face it now.

"You said you are not certain what you are ready for. But are you expecting some sort of commitment between us?"

Harry considered him in silence before closing the book in his lap. "I would really prefer whatever it is to be exclusive, if that's what you mean. But if you're asking whether I want something long term?"

* * *

Severus remained silent.

There was a faint twitch at the corner of Harry's mouth, as though he'd expected as much from him.

"I'm asking for one day at a time, Severus. Whether that means a weekend, or a month, or twenty bloody years isn't what matters to me, right now," Harry said, holding his gaze as he spoke. "The only commitment I want is to take things as they come, and let this be whatever it'll be."

"And what if it fails?"

Harry smiled. "I'm too stubborn to lose a friend like you over that... I think you are, too."


	12. Talent for Shutting Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Word Count:** 100x4  
>  **Prompt(s):** snarry100 - Talent  
>  **Summary:** Harry doesn't always know when to shut up...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** I do not own or claim to own any characters, settings, locations, etc. from Harry Potter. All borrowed aspects of the above fandom are used purely for entertainment in a fanwork, and will be returned to their proper fandom and owners scratch, dent, and injury-free.  
>  **Author's Notes:** I broke my established pattern of keeping these to 3 drabbles per installment, and I'm not even sorry... Not beta'd, so all mistakes are entirely my own.

"You certainly have a talent for making the ill-advised seem appealing," Severus murmured.

Harry laughed, the sound low and happy as it managed to burrow its way into Severus's chest and spread its warmth there. It was nearly enough to settle his nerves as Harry set his book aside and rose from the chair he'd been occupying.

_Nearly_.

"Where do you suggest we begin with each other?" he asked, taking half a step back before Harry could draw nearer. "All things considered, I hardly believe we need the standard 'get to know each other' period."

Harry's lingering smile only widened.

* * *

"So we won't bother with all that," Harry said as he stepped closer. Before Severus could retreat further, Harry was standing in front of him, at once all too close and not nearly close enough.

"You should know now, I've no great talent for romance..."

Severus was quite certain Harry was resisting another laugh, at that.

"I hope you're not offended if I'm not all that surprised. But neither have I, really." Harry shrugged. "I haven't dated anyone beside Ginny, and, she only liked..."

Despite himself, Severus scowled. "I hardly think _this_ is the moment to discuss your estranged wife."

* * *

Harry flushed, though his grin didn't falter, as he laid his hand on Severus's arm. "You'll find my other great talent, beside having terrible ideas, is for ruining perfectly good moments by opening my mouth."

Severus hummed, giving in to the touch enough to lay his own hand against Harry's side. The urge to draw him closer was immediate, and he gave in to the temptation, pulling Harry against his chest. "You must forgive me if I don't find that terribly surprising."

Harry dashed his tongue across his lips, drawing Severus's gaze from his eyes to his mouth.

"Forgiven, just-"

* * *

Severus had never imagined what it might be like to kiss Harry. Not that the thought had never crossed his mind, only that he'd never allowed himself the luxury of fantasy. All the same, he was certain in an instant that imagination would have never compared to the reality.

As Harry sighed and melted against him, Severus's arms encircled his waist. It lasted for only a moment, but even that brief contact was enough, as they separated to lock eyes once more.

"I think I've found one of _your_ talents..."

"Shut up," Severus murmured as he leaned back in, smiling.


End file.
